Canadian Invaders!
by Stars-And-Keys
Summary: Choose your Own ending type, meaning you write the ending you want. later I'll take all of the endings I get from you writing and posting link in review and create a new chapter with the links. Canadian Provinces, American States. I mean no offence.


Washington looked across panicky his DC twin. Washington DC was leading the state conference this month, and was in mid sentence.

"So if we-" DC froze, and Washington did too. Images flashed through his mind, eyes were clouded over, his people were dying, his buildings crashed to the ground. Floods were constantly a problem, but this was people.

Idaho looked to his side as his neighbor and sibling Tyler Jones, better known as Washington, crashed from the swivel chair next to him. He was in a fetal position clutching his side muttering 'BC…BC…BC…' over and over again.

Oregon screamed, Alfred, their dad, ran over to the rainy state and shook him repeatedly.

Without a word, the previously panicking state, was now crying in a heap.

Idaho dropped to the ground next to him, "ok, what's wrong?"Was whispered, nervousness emitting from him.

"I'm…dead…." Were the only words coming out of the normally chatty nation. Everyone used to joke that the rainy nation got his talkativeness from upbringing Starbucks.

"No you're not! You're still here!" Idaho screamed into his friend's ear, ironically as he passed out.

California flicked on the TV at that point.

"We bring you breaking news here on channel 7; the state of Washington is being attacked by British Columbia! It seems as if they planned it so only this state would be affected!"

Even DC, who hated Washington, hence they were contently being switched, had white knuckles, "Yea right, only little Washington being affected? You mess with one state you mess with _all_ of us."

~~~~TO THE BATTLE FRONT~~~~

British Columbia had planned this day since he day he saw how Canada was always getting mixed with America.

He would make sure the name of Canada would be remembered, despite the fact he was going to bring down America to do so.

Troops charged passed the respected boundaries. From one country into another, they killed whoever and whatever they saw.

A small girl ran behind her father as he charged passed.

He hated to admit guilt about _Americans_ and was even starting to think that maybe not everyone was so bad, but the thought was quickly dismissed. He had waited and planned too long for this.

~~~~TO CANADA~~~~

The Canadian buried his face in his palms before quickly grabbing his phone.

His brother's number was practically on speed dial, his thumb has been trained which buttons to press.

_**Bring….Bring…..Bring…**_

_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MATTHEW? I THOUGHT WE WERE ON GOOD TERMS AND NOW I HAVE A STATE THAT JUST MIGHT DIE!  
>I have no idea what's going on Al, I knew BC hated you, but I just figured it was a border rivalry thing... I never thought he would go this far….. <strong>_

_**WELL THAN ORDER YOU'RE FUCKING TERRITORY OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL THEM OFF MY LAND, OR I'LL HAVE TO CHANGE THE 50 ON MY BACK TO 49!  
>Ok, one sec… <strong>_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Your call has ended.**_

Mattie quickly flipped through his contacts before finding the right one.

_**Bring…Bring…..Bring…**_

_**Yo Dad! Aren't you proud of me? I'll make sure no one ever forgets the name of Canada!**_

_**British Columbia…..Get off Alfred's land, we hold no grudge against him, nor have we held a grudge against him.**_

_**But Daaad! Don't you want to be remembered as Canada? Not as America, or not remembered at all?**_

_**I will come over there and give you to him as a new state if you don't come back and at least attempt to make things the way they were.**_

_**Fine.**_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!You're call has been ended.**_

~~~~TO BRITISH COLUMBIA~~~~

"Gaah… OK TROOPS, RETREAT!" Now freeze at this point, if you believe that BC is ACTULLY going t retreat his Mounties, you're wrong, he is simply returning to attack a different state later today.

BC thought for a moment, figuring Yukon would understand his point of view, his troop of Mounties trudged back across the forests and boundary, to the safety of Canada. You see, the cops of the north-western state had also arrived, and they were slightly more…equipped? Then his pack was anyhow.

~~~~TO THE STATES~~~~

A great deal of tension was almost instantly gone as the north western state's eye lids flickered open, but the rainy sate wasn't out of the woods yet, is his opinion he never wanted civilization, but that's a different story.

Tyler was still in pain, his side felt as if it had been cut open and Katrina had swept through it. He made a mental note to never, ever, say that Katrina was pathetic, this was 100 times less than that, and he knew he was going to die.

Anxious whispers ran through the crowd, everyone wondering what he would saw. Most were surprised by it, some laughed a little, because the word that escaped his mouth was none other than his most popular grown food, apple.

And with that, New York, much known for her love of shopping, was out of the room, to 'the super market' she said, those who knew her well damn well knew she was making a few…Extra pit stops along the way.

Before anyone could ask him anything, unconsciousness had taken over the Pacific Northwest state once more.

Alaska picked him up and carried him to a more proper place on the table, it was no use taking the Evergreen state to a hospital, and he wasn't sick; they just had to wait this out.

Despite being a girl, Alaska was quite strong, she used to have a thick Russian accent, but that later became a Canadian one, and now it was good English.

Washington being the closest state, she instantly bonded to him instantly and depended on him to teach her about how to be a state. Over all though Washington did own a lot to the new state at the time, all of the pioneers determined to get there helped establish many big cities in this state. Ever heard of Spokane?

~! 20 MINS LATER !~

New York had finally came back from her trip, and was now complaining on how she should have brought some strong state to help her, which only received a sigh from some states, and Texas got up and walked out the door to the waiting cab, Ole' Smokey, a black lab representing Galveston Island, circling his feet.

Minutes later Austin was back inside the room cutting apples with Nevada's pocket knife. His had some strange red substance on it that no one except him trusted.

Idaho took an apple chunk and waved it under Tyler's nose. Not even a flinch.

A loud bang echoed through the meeting room as a Canadian providence flung open the door.

"What the hell do you want?" the normally good-tempered Michigan snarled.

"I-I'm here because British Columbia just came to my house, he said he needed my permission to enter my territory, when I asked why he said he needed to prove that Canada was stronger than the US, that we could defeat them anytime we wanted. I didn't agree or disagree; I thought it was mutual respect. So he said he was going in wither he had my permission and left!" was the lengthy answer from the province

Just then the Alaskan among then let out a gasp, she didn't fall to her knees or anything, she just grabbed her arm as if it were going to fall off.

Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, and Florida all looked at each other, having been through the BP oil spill, they knew how horrid everything was.

Montana looked around at the states and asked the question everyone wanted to ask, "Why don't we just fight back?"

America had finally not only just now gotten his mind around the entire situation, but was now thinking of a solution for it.

Alaska spoke up then, "They won't be able to get far, I don't have many cities along that border, and they'll be wandering for hours before they finally realize they're lost." She inputted.

Arkansas smiled, more of grinned a mischievous grin as he walked over to North Dakota and Minnesota." What if we..." and the rest was continued in a hushed whisper among the three.

~~~~TO BRITISH COLUMBIA~~~~

Trying to find his way through this cold hell, was trying to walk bare footed through hot hell.

"I'm positive we just walked past that mountain ten minutes ago!" he complained angrily at a nearby Mountie.

"Yes sir!" was his response.

"I mean, are we lost or something?"

"No sir!"

"You really don't have to call me sir, call me BC."

"Yes si- I mean BC!"

British Columbia laughed and pondered the thought if he had gone crazy or not.

He whacked at a tree, and then another, before sitting on a rock and sighing." Were…sooo…lost…"

"Yes BC!"

The province glared at him.

~~~~TO CANADA~~~~

He quickly dialed the number of his current 'trouble maker child'. British Columbia had taken his no to attacking Washington as an ok to attacking Alaska

_**Bring…..Bring…..Bring…..**_

_**Oh hey dad!**_

_**GET THE HELL OUT OF ALASKA OR I WILL PERSONALLY DELIVER THE DEED TO YOUR LAND TO AMERICA!**_

_**Ok ok calm down! Geesh... I'm lost, somewhere near mountain A and mountain 7.**_

_**Mountain A? Mountain 7?**_

_**It what we named mountains we passed.**_

_**And how the hell am I supposed to find you?  
>Not sure dad!<strong>_

_**Get here in an hour or I'm taking the first flight to DC.**_

_**YE SSIR!**_

_**Click. You're call has been disconnected.**_

~~~~! A HOUR LATER WITH THE STATES!~~~~

The country of Canada calmly walked into what could only in any possible sense be described as …. Well…. Chaos, organized chaos.

He chose the first open seat he could find, and decided to put minimal order into the room. Plan intercepted.

"MAAATIIIIIE~~~!" Not long after he had sat down, Alfred had found him. A new record.

Matthew smiled as his somehow twin brother hugged him, and in general the room quieted down.

"Uncle Matthew, don't you have minimal control over your states?" Arizona asked, worried about her brother.

"I thought I did. And they're called provinces" Matthew said with a sigh, scratching his head with a sigh. British Colombia should be expecting another four hour rant later. "I can't figure out how to call him off. He just won't listen. How is your state doing?"

Texas looked up from his apple waving. Washington was still unconscience, despite the Mounties having left.

"Not good, eh?" The Canadian suspected, now feeling quite awkward, being the only one talking.

Alabama gasped as the emerald state rolled over slightly and groaned.

"What the hell just happened? Where the hell am I? Who the hell am I?" The stream of questions escaped his mouth as he sat up.

A few states looked at him, Oklahoma answered, "You were attacked by a province of Canada. You're in a Meeting of the States of America. Your name is Tyler Jones, or Washington state. You're the personification of Washington state."

Several were surprised at how good he took this, with a slight shrug and a 'Ok, seems to make sense.' Later asking for a aspirin.

"So, what's this dude got against me?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think it's necessarily towards you, just he wanted to do something that would hurt us because we're close." Virginia said, adding a quick "no offence." towards Alaska and Hawaii.

"It's fine." Alaska mumbled, too absorbed in poking the rainy state's cheek.

Tyler gave the girl a strange look and scooted a few inches back. "You.. moving... AWAY.. from... ALASKA? He officially has lost his memories..."New Jersey said covering her mouth with her hand in a gasp.

Alaska solely walked away to mope in her newly-claimed emo corner.

~~~~! TO BC!~~~~

**You decided what happens next, take control, make YOUR own ending, post the link to it in the reviews, and I'll post it up top, or something.**


End file.
